hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/08 February 2016
23:59:07 The "Democratic" People's Republic of HHW. 23:59:22 It's democratic once again! :) 23:59:32 ..or.... 23:59:38 The Union of HHW! 23:59:51 Serving in Congress until age 100, Thurmond died on June 26, 2003. 23:59:59 http://www.biography.com/people/strom-thurmond-9507157#synopsis 00:00:08 That guy seems like a legend... 00:00:17 My god 00:00:29 never order chinese 00:00:37 They replaced the sugar in my fried donuts 00:00:38 WITH SALT 00:00:42 I don't like Chinese food... 00:00:42 WHAT THE ACTUAL ****. 00:00:55 I like Thai food better. 00:01:06 we order chinese almost every week 00:01:14 gtg 00:01:30 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 00:01:32 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:32 (bye) 00:01:34 I remember, one time I was with friends at Quaker Steak & Lube; and we ordered ice cream sundaes, but instead of whipped cream they put SOUR CREAM on the sundae... 00:01:34 \o 00:01:37 (Bye) 00:01:59 Wow that must of ruined your appetite.. 00:02:09 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:02:23 Yes....it did :P 00:02:23 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:39 oh god 00:02:49 #TaiLopezForPresident 00:03:01 "Former Supreme Leader CycloneNkechinyer" 00:03:06 :P 00:03:08 One time, I ordered ice cream and did something similar to what Lance did lol 00:03:09 Sorry I still cannot get over that 00:03:20 I ordered vanilla ice cream and slapped it on my forehead and shouted 'I'm a unicorn!' 00:03:22 with a cone 00:03:38 rainbow. 00:03:41 Hahaha :) 00:03:47 (Brb) 00:03:56 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:58 Keranique is an unicorn. Illuminati confirmed. 00:04:17 SM is the illuminati. 00:04:19 :O 00:04:26 Bill Cipher!! 00:04:34 I was born on June 6. 00:04:37 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 00:04:37 06/06. 00:04:42 What's next? 00:04:52 If you were born in 2006 00:04:56 Noé. 00:04:58 Nope. 00:05:02 I was born on 03/03/03 00:05:05 Jk 00:05:05 I was born on June 6, not 2006. 00:05:09 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:05:54 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:56 I was born on 6/9/00 00:06:03 I'm going to be 69 on 6/9/69 00:06:50 !updatelogs 00:06:52 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 22 lines to the page). 00:07:12 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:07:20 I am still annoyed with the fact that Wikia made the Infobox Wiki the "Portability Hub". 00:07:28 why wikia, why? 00:07:31 :/ 00:09:31 Because Wikia is.. ugh 00:09:33 @ SM 00:10:00 Luckily, I still have my classic infoboxes. 00:10:01 <3 00:12:17 Lol same. 00:12:40 If Wikia removed them.... 00:12:56 ...I would make them watch Planet Layten 1738 times. 00:13:05 XD 00:13:05 It would give Hype another reason to dislike Wikia staff... 00:13:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:13:11 :P 00:13:11 ^ 00:13:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:36 I don't like Wikia Staff much other than when they help give me rights on adopted wikis I adopted.\ 00:14:20 Yeah, from what I've seen, they don't seem to be of much help, nor do they want to be helpful... 00:14:52 Yeah.. 00:15:32 !updatelogs 00:15:34 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 13 lines to the page). 00:16:22 So.. 00:16:30 I am perfectly fine with Wikia staff 00:16:32 Yes? 00:16:32 I just found out I passed 50 edits 00:16:33 horray 00:16:53 Good job! 00:16:54 Well, Wikia Staff can be annoying some times... 00:16:57 if you are specific enough and provide enough reasons behind a request, they will take care of it. 00:17:05 Well they disappointed me so many times. 00:17:16 ^ 00:17:17 /me crosses arms * 00:17:24 Hype has been here a long time, so he is bound to have had more experience with them.. 00:17:34 ^ 00:17:43 We need a checkuser.. 00:17:52 a local one. 00:17:59 Such as... who? 00:18:02 I guess I'll do it 00:18:08 It needs to be an active user. 00:18:13 Nkech. 00:18:14 @ SM 00:18:21 Alright. 00:18:55 Because, "evidence highly suggests..-" is a little unhelpful. 00:19:10 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:14 Hey Bob 00:19:18 Hey 00:19:26 Hey Bob. 00:19:38 Not looking good for the Panthers... 00:19:44 "Former Vice-Leader Bob!" 00:19:59 Hi B.O.B. 00:20:02 :P 00:20:02 Bob the B.L.O.B. 00:20:28 The Panthers have trailed by 10+ Points in 3 games this season. They won all 3. 00:20:41 Bob, so there will be a modoki La Nina? 00:20:49 :D 00:20:58 nuuuuu 00:21:03 ENSO Neutral. 00:21:39 @Hype Possibly 00:21:50 NUUU 00:21:55 I wonder if I will alternate between C4 and C5 a lot. 00:21:55 La Nina 00:22:18 Like me. :P 00:22:29 I alternated between C3 and C4 a lot for a while. 00:22:58 Me too, Bob, me too.. 00:22:59 I went from C5 to TS to C3 to C5. 00:23:01 :P 00:23:25 Actually, TS to C5 to C4 to TS to C5 to TS to C3 to C5 :p @Hype 00:23:37 Lol 00:23:38 I am annular. 00:23:49 I went from TS to C1 to C2 to C3. 00:23:51 :p 00:24:00 Never decreased in strength. 00:24:06 Bob question. What would a just bureaucrat with no admin rights be? 00:24:16 Failicia. 00:24:26 XD 00:24:31 An bureaucrat without admin rights is nothing. 00:24:37 Tru that 00:24:39 @ SM 00:24:44 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:46133 00:24:50 They're a figurehead, essentially 00:24:52 I should know I was once a just bureaucrat. 00:25:09 (brb) 00:25:11 taking a shower 00:25:14 @Emma Hunter's gone? 00:25:26 * Michelle 00:25:48 @Hype 160 mph subtropical cyclone. 00:25:54 :p 00:25:58 Lol 00:26:13 So here is my history then 00:26:41 TS to C5 to S5 to C5 to C4 to TS to C5 to TS to C3 to C5? 00:27:05 I jut got the CSS updated, hopefully. 00:27:18 @Hype Yep. I'd say you are back to 165 mph now. 00:27:32 Okay. 00:27:37 @Bob What's my wind speed? :p 00:27:45 @Sassmaster 115 00:27:46 115 00:27:51 Lol same time. 00:27:52 "Sassmaster115" :p 00:27:54 Cool. :) 00:27:57 LOL :P 00:28:00 Major hurricane Anthony 00:28:02 Great joke, Bob! 00:28:15 :D 00:28:16 Maybe I should become Bob155 :p 00:28:17 I knew Sass would make it. 00:28:22 LOL 00:28:43 Maybe I should be.. Hypercane200 00:28:43 It's so nice to know that you guys have so much faith in me! :D 00:28:43 Sass probably has the best C5 potential besides me/Nkech/Hype. 00:28:44 jk 00:28:55 :( 00:29:06 Friendzoned. 00:29:09 :/ 00:29:22 lol 00:29:38 @SM You have it too. :p 00:29:47 Yay! 00:29:48 (Brb) Back to the Super Bowl 00:29:55 Don't worry SM I don't have a gf eithe- o I c 00:30:22 Okay. 00:30:27 I do have a girlfriend through. 00:30:48 Oh okay. 00:31:30 So many skype messages on the F13 chat.. 00:31:32 e.e 00:31:40 70 00:31:42 -!- HHSuperFan has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:47 Hey HHSuperFa. 00:31:50 Hi 00:31:52 Hey! 00:31:53 Hi 00:31:54 Hi 00:32:06 Hype, I heard you say that they had a Hypothetical Hurricane season maker coming out in February. Can you ask them about that? 00:32:09 We are approaching a chat record, but a lot of our users are away. 00:32:18 Yeah.. 00:32:22 I will ask 00:32:22 Can someone do me a favor? 00:32:29 what? 00:32:32 ^ 00:32:33 Hmm... what do you need? 00:32:41 ^ 00:32:50 Did you see that message I left on ~FartherAwaay~'s wall? 00:33:15 we all did, specifying that we look over everything checking to see if it's Kool XD 00:33:21 I'd like her to come here so I can talk to her but she doesn't want to 00:33:22 :P 00:33:38 Why you want to talk to her, bhere? 00:33:38 She hates me a lot 00:33:51 why diid you want to talk to her? 00:33:54 So much that she blocked her on her own wiki 00:34:02 HHSuperFan go to http://community.wikia.com/wiki/ 00:34:07 ^ 00:34:08 ^ 00:34:09 She's there sometimes. 00:34:15 They are going to help you more than us. 00:34:21 And she convinced people to block me on other wikis unreasonably 00:34:22 @Nkech When should we announce HI Season 9? 00:34:34 I don't know 00:34:35 I only know because I'm there sometimes. 00:34:38 Hurricane Idol has been renewed! :p 00:34:46 I have a feeling that she'll come here if one of you asks her 00:34:47 Yay 00:34:58 I'd say we should start in early-mid March. 00:35:06 Announce it in late February 00:35:13 So maybe you could do that 00:35:21 Just leave a message on her wall? 00:35:36 Sorry, but I don't want trouble in our hands. 00:36:05 I'm not that Kool user 00:36:18 But I am one of those that you banned the other day 00:36:20 You are who, then? 00:36:23 ^ 00:36:38 I used to be friends with Echo on other wikis 00:36:44 Are you BestHeater? 00:36:49 Yeah 00:36:52 Oh. 00:37:03 Just wondering, were you the one behind all of those accounts? 00:37:07 ^ 00:37:09 ^ 00:37:14 ^ 00:37:18 I was but I can make you a deal 00:37:18 ^ 00:37:19 If yes, why did you do that, to us? 00:37:24 ^ 00:37:26 ^ 00:37:31 If you talk to her I'll leave you alone forever 00:37:39 I won't come here anymore 00:37:42 Just this one time 00:37:44 Please 00:37:45 I don't want trouble in our hands. Sorry. 00:37:50 Nope sorry. 00:37:52 We have nothing to do with it. 00:37:58 Use community central, not us. 00:38:01 It's really not our problem. 00:38:06 ^ 00:38:08 She joined this wiki before after all 00:38:08 Please use CC. 00:38:12 ^ 00:38:15 ^ 00:38:15 ^ 00:38:33 Do you want me to do the same thing I did the other day? 00:38:38 It's not our problem, either accept that she doesn't like you or use Community Central 00:38:38 Im sure you dont 00:38:48 Do you want to keep getting blocked over and over? 00:38:51 ^ 00:38:51 Fine then 00:38:55 Its your choice 00:39:00 Do what you want 00:39:02 Just go and talk to her on Community Central. 00:39:05 And suffer the consequences 00:39:07 Goodbye 00:39:08 Go away and we won't block your account 00:39:10 Im outta here 00:39:13 (Bye) 00:39:14 Bye. 00:39:17 Bye 00:39:18 (bye) 00:39:18 (bye) 00:39:19 Bye 00:39:20 \o 00:39:21 (bye) 00:39:40 -!- HHSuperFan has left Special:Chat. 00:39:59 Weren't you leaving? 00:40:05 Nvm 00:40:13 I saw he left on my bot's command line. 00:40:23 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:40:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:40:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:29 I'll block him. 00:40:29 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:49 "Suffer the consequences." 00:40:50 No one comes in here, threatens us, and gets away with it. 00:40:51 this is our 52nd block, our 2nd today 00:41:08 (Yes, we have TWO Pages on our BlockList 00:41:13 Bob PM 00:41:38 Done. 00:41:42 He's blocked. 00:41:42 Yay! 00:41:51 :d 00:42:07 If he returns, I'll keep blocking and blocking him. 00:42:12 Bob did you see my PM? 00:42:13 Same here. 00:42:17 His problems are not ours, after all. 00:42:17 @Nkech no 00:42:18 @ SM 00:42:21 Okay. 00:42:27 I'll keep a lookout for him @SM & Hype 00:42:31 Okay. 00:42:34 Thank you. 00:42:39 Np. 00:43:01 I'm going to give Collin Discussion Mod rights since all the other junior admins have it and he doesn't. 00:43:09 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:43:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:38 okay 00:43:46 StrawberryMaster (wall | contribs | block) blocked HHSuperFan (wall | contribs) with an expiry time of infinite (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) ‎(Abusing multiple accounts: Spammer, threatened wiki staff members and IP evasion.) 00:45:17 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:25 !updatelogs 00:45:28 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 24 lines to the page). 00:45:35 Thank you. 00:45:36 (Brb) Back to the Super Bowl, I guess... 00:47:46 Go Broncos! 00:47:57 Panthers!!! 00:48:06 Panthers!!! 00:48:31 ^ 00:48:36 Nkech is awesome! 00:48:41 :D 00:48:59 Thanks :D 00:49:18 Np! 00:49:41 No offense to Carolina, but that was kind of stupid using both of their challenges... 00:49:54 I have some good news on the front of Vandals 00:50:01 What? 00:50:19 What? 00:50:21 someone said they found a program that will revert a edit and ban the user if it's a spam edit. 00:50:29 You mean WHAM? 00:50:33 Abuse Filter? 00:50:39 That would essentially stop all Kool Alts the second they came 00:50:43 Yep @Hype 00:50:57 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:50:59 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:59 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:51:18 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:19 Well I'll contact Wikia for it. 00:51:32 you have to contact them? 00:51:34 Good luck. 00:51:41 Yep 00:51:46 You have to. 00:51:47 Screw da panthers 00:51:49 BRONCOS FOR LIFE 00:51:52 Boo! 00:51:54 :( 00:52:08 I can take care of it. 00:52:16 Oky 00:52:19 Yo guys 00:52:20 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:46133 00:52:20 Okay * 00:52:25 Did you see the new bayonetta .gif 00:52:39 Yep 00:53:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXhhdNL05sY 00:53:16 00:53:35 I already got to that page 00:53:47 I can fine the AbuseFilter request 00:54:23 ? 00:55:28 yep 00:57:19 FUMBLE!!!!! 00:58:03 Hype PM 00:58:47 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:59 Don't **** with a witch 00:59:03 -Bayonetta 00:59:09 has unkool comeback? 00:59:32 no some other dude 00:59:35 Hi Azure 00:59:41 HHSuperFan @Azure 00:59:45 But we blocked him. 01:00:26 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:04 !updatelogs 01:01:05 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 01:01:24 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:02:57 was it Kool? 01:03:06 Nope 01:03:10 It was not. 01:04:18 @Hype Will you do me a quick favor, please? 01:04:29 Sure, what is it? 01:04:40 you guys I think a cloverfield sequel has been confirmed 01:04:47 why did u block him? 01:04:55 Will you add the Junior Admin Userbox to my user page, when you get the chance? 01:04:57 @Hype 01:05:04 Okay I will. 01:05:12 @Azure Only a few minutes ago. 01:05:18 @Hype Thank you 01:05:20 Why 01:05:21 Not when 01:05:32 Feeling so hyped 01:05:38 He threatened them from what i heard 01:05:52 or something like that 01:05:53 Because he asked us to do something for him, but it could be easily taken care of on CC. Then, he threatened us. 01:05:56 @Azure 01:06:11 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 01:06:45 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sassmaster15 01:06:46 Done 01:06:56 and not only that but he can't make a user talk to him 01:07:24 ^ 01:07:24 @Hype Thanks! 01:07:44 (brb) 01:08:56 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:09:35 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:08 !updatelogs 01:10:10 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs updated (uploaded 10 lines to the page). 01:10:31 LOL :p 01:12:00 LOL 01:12:01 who here is watching super bowl 50 01:12:08 I am 01:12:34 who u voting for in this game 01:12:40 i got brancos 01:12:51 Denver 01:12:56 Me. 01:13:08 I'm going with Panthers. 01:13:27 we're in competition 01:13:40 Panthers, obviously, off my logo 01:13:46 Yes we Cam win the Super Bowl 01:14:28 ^ 01:14:39 (facepalm) 01:14:43 still betting on peyton 01:14:54 big fan 01:15:04 of him and the team 01:18:03 My mom and I are in disagreement....She wants the Broncos to win, I want the Panthers.... 01:18:11 whew I feel so much Relief right now 01:18:14 guess why? 01:18:19 Why? 01:18:31 Why? 01:18:48 I was failing this 3rd quarter in Algebra. My teacher entered in two grades and I'm at a D/64 now. 01:19:10 WHEW SACKED!!! 01:19:14 lets see who wins though I'm betting money on this 01:19:15 It's good that your grades went up. 01:19:17 I spared myself from my mother's wrath for the most part... 01:19:30 poor kid 01:19:38 I was an exemplary Algebra student. If you need help, let me know @Nkech 01:19:46 cool 01:19:47 k 01:19:48 went through some troubles myself 01:19:59 However, I HATE Geometry. 01:20:00 but not with math 01:20:05 I love math. 01:20:06 :D 01:20:11 I hate it even more because I'm in Honors Geometry. 01:20:11 ^ 01:20:15 I hate English.. 01:20:20 /^ 01:20:20 bleh 01:20:24 I love English! 01:20:26 :D 01:20:33 English is my worse subject.. 01:20:33 I hate and love english 01:20:36 ;~; 01:20:38 My Average is now a C+ 78 01:20:54 I'm no longer in much danger of having to repeat 01:20:54 not so bad 01:20:56 worst * 01:21:00 I don't totally hate Geometry. I am pulling off an 80/B in the class... 01:21:02 I feel SO relieved right now.. 01:21:08 As you should... 01:21:39 I'll study for a test for the first time in my life tomorrow morning 01:21:44 I don't want to blow it now... 01:21:45 Nkech did you send the request to staff fro the Abuse Filter? 01:21:47 my lowest grade is a 85/B 01:21:51 -!- TheTrueMichelle has left Special:Chat. 01:21:52 Not yet @Hype 01:21:57 Okay. 01:22:02 My Geometry grade is the lowest: 80/B 01:22:03 I'll have it done sometime tonight or tomorrow 01:22:06 I never have to study to pass 01:22:08 Spanish is my lowest 01:22:11 85/B 01:22:20 In Spanish I have a 98% 01:22:23 other than the D in Algebra all my Grades are A's 01:22:26 And I'm in Spanish 2 01:22:36 Good job, @Nkech 01:22:46 I have a A/96 in ELA 01:23:04 I have a 110/A in AP Seminar (my English class) 01:23:10 Back in high school 01:23:11 Wow.. 01:23:13 (Maybe it's because My Language Arts Teacher Supports Bernie Sanders for president) 01:23:14 :D 01:23:17 ^ 01:23:18 LOL 01:23:20 :p 01:23:31 A+ in math 01:23:36 Have you guys ran the pacer this year? 01:23:38 I finished High School with only a 3.7.. 01:23:43 i just did mine last class 01:23:47 Nope. @collin 01:23:49 A+ in english 01:23:53 i got 65 01:23:55 A/94 in Science 01:24:04 I have a 92/A in Biology 01:24:05 Hey you tied me @Collin 01:24:07 :D 01:24:13 and Tornado got 83 01:24:15 a- in science 01:24:20 Cool.. 01:24:25 I have a A/95 in Social Studies 01:24:32 /me slithers away * 01:24:36 b+ in social studies 01:24:36 that teacher is awesome, despite being a Republican 01:24:40 I have an 89/B in AP U.S. History 01:24:48 ^ 01:24:53 same here 01:24:57 Cool. 01:25:22 My grade is making me mad because I'm 1% away from an "A." 01:25:22 b- in spanish 01:25:32 98/A in Spanish 2 01:25:56 and a 100/ A in gym 01:26:03 i have to maintain a 85+ grade according to my school rules 01:26:07 A/95 in P.E. 01:26:07 that's my story 01:26:09 I hate my Gym teacher 01:26:11 or otherwise i get kicked out 01:26:19 I also have an 80/B in Geometry 01:26:25 @Collin Really? 01:26:26 a lot of students hates their gym teacher 01:26:30 IB school 01:26:37 IB? 01:26:39 Guess why I hate mine? 01:26:45 why? 01:26:45 She banned blue jeans 01:26:59 international baccalaureate 01:27:00 She supports Trump? 01:27:03 @hype 01:27:04 lol 01:27:20 Yep, Hype and Sassmaster have it 01:27:22 Idk what that is sitll.. 01:27:26 Yay! 01:27:27 :D 01:27:28 still.. * 01:27:51 it is a i guess you could say a special kind of school... 01:28:00 I have to maintain a 2.0 GPA to escape academic probation.. 01:28:05 I have a 2.5. 01:28:22 I have 3.6 GPA 01:28:26 ^ have a 01:28:44 I got a B in World Religions and I got a C in Art Appreciation. 01:28:44 I don't expect to get a 100 on the Quiz tomorrow, but I anticipate to get something like a 80% or so 01:28:49 (brb) 01:28:51 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:29:08 Art Appreciation was so boring.. 01:29:10 :/ 01:29:13 (brb) 01:29:14 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 01:29:14 never taken a class in world religions 01:29:37 I actually was failing that class until the last few weeks.. 01:29:43 Really? 01:29:46 Yep 01:29:55 My Fine Art I class in 9th grade was hell... 01:29:56 I fell asleep in that class so many times.. 01:30:08 It was that boring to me.. 01:30:23 Wow... 01:30:31 !updatelogs 01:30:33 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 01:30:49 I had a "B" in AA at one time.. 01:31:05 But that was before the final exama. 01:31:07 exam * 01:31:09 a+ in art 01:31:09 Oh. 01:31:17 I'm not taking art this year. 01:31:27 a- in chemistry 01:31:36 that's ok 01:31:38 I'm doing Chemistry next year. 01:31:50 The final exam in that class brought me down to a "C" 01:31:57 I'm glad you are doing that 01:32:02 Wow...sorry to hear that @Hype 01:32:07 at least you passed 01:32:11 hype 01:32:12 Meh 01:32:27 At least I avoided Academic Probation. 01:32:33 LOL 01:32:35 I was close to getting a "C" in Geometry last quarter, but Thank God I didn't 01:32:37 With a 2.5 GPA. 01:32:48 I've never gotten a "C' before, and don't plan on it. 01:32:58 That's still good @Hype 01:33:00 I had a 3.7 GPA in high school. 01:33:13 I had a 4.0 01:33:27 I had a 3.9 in my Freshmen year. 01:33:46 i don't remember my freshman year 01:34:06 That's sad :( 01:34:31 i know 01:34:40 !updatelogs 01:34:42 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 29 lines to the page). 01:35:02 everything in my past is starting to blank out 01:35:21 ;( 01:35:37 o.k not everything 01:35:47 i just playin man 01:36:07 i remember certain amount of everything 01:36:11 I knew that... 01:36:33 i passed a lot of classes and tests back in freshman year 01:36:38 Same 01:38:58 -!- TheTrueMichelle has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:09 Dead? 01:39:54 Not entirely. 01:39:59 Anyway, welcome back. 01:40:51 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:46127 01:40:55 You got a problem Collin?? 01:41:38 You know, Hunter got into a fight with Collin over a similar situation. 01:41:55 Huh. 01:42:00 So Hunter liked Bayonetta too? 01:42:49 It wasn't about Bayonetta, though. :p 01:42:49 on a side note 01:42:49 sorry was just enjoying this super bowl event right now 01:42:51 one more edit until 60 edits 01:43:14 Sassy, would you like to be part of my Weather Center? 01:43:20 Sure! 01:43:30 @Michelle You are taking a track similar to me. 01:43:49 and just like that 01:43:50 60 edits 01:44:17 You should try for 100 edits in one day... 01:44:49 There's a badge for that. 01:47:35 !say RIP: HHW Chat 01:47:35 RIP: HHW Chat 01:49:56 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:50:10 back 01:50:59 Now that I see it 01:51:15 a lot of pages have minimal categorys and have multible grammar issues. 01:51:22 Im trying to fix that up. 01:51:52 cool 01:52:36 Wb Nkech 01:52:39 Thanks 01:52:42 Np. 01:54:04 (brb) 01:54:05 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:55:20 @Michelle Why are you editing all these old seasons? 01:56:37 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 01:56:58 So many grammar issues 01:57:03 so much terrible word choice 01:57:17 I don't want you guys looking bad 01:57:17 Okay, thanks for fixing that. 01:57:32 Just please, don't edit of my seasons, okay? 01:57:37 * any of 01:57:59 Of course not 01:58:46 Thank you :) 01:59:14 !updatelogs 01:59:16 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 11 lines to the page). 02:01:40 You see 02:01:44 I am not one for disorganization 02:02:18 It's great that you want our articles to look their best! 02:02:27 I'm also a neat freak lol :P 02:04:19 If you keep up with these edits, you will intensify faster than we thought :P 02:08:06 RIP Chat 02:08:08 :( 02:08:18 !updatelogs 02:08:25 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 02:09:13 Chat aint dead 02:09:15 Its just.. 02:11:23 It's just what? :P 02:11:42 Well 02:11:44 I am kind of busy 02:11:50 Who is Sjmaven1993.. 02:11:53 he just edited something 02:11:57 The founder of the Wiki 02:12:13 He was inactive, but Nkech invited him back. 02:12:53 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:12:59 Hey Odile 02:14:42 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:14:43 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:17:09 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:17:12 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:17:26 Aaaand thats enough polishing for tonight. 02:18:19 Yeah... 02:18:38 Although, you're 6 edits away from 100... 02:18:58 !updatelogs 02:19:02 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 02:19:07 still will be sticking around 02:19:21 Will you be making any edits? 02:19:51 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:19:55 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:20:36 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:21:21 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:21:27 She still has the new editor tag still, so she hasn't made 10 edits to pages... 02:21:32 Welcome back, Collin. 02:21:35 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:21:36 Collin 02:21:38 you would be surprised 02:21:44 Check my contributions 02:21:52 It takes 4 days to get rid of it. 02:21:55 @ Collin 02:21:57 ^ 02:22:06 She already has almost 100 edits. 02:22:16 But not 4 days in.. yet. 02:22:17 Yeah, congratulations on that... 02:22:22 Well, yea 02:22:27 I want the wiki to look nice and clean 02:22:46 So, I am going back to older articles and fixing grammar mistakes 02:22:49 as well as adding categorys 02:22:58 and out of the 97 edits I have had, over 50 have been on pages. 02:23:15 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:23:45 I plan on getting 1000 edits by the end of the month 02:23:55 I mean adding information (Like infoboxes and stuff) onto pages (I'm tired of arguing with people, so i will shut up) 02:24:49 I got to 1000 edits in a little over a month... 02:25:44 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:25:52 wb Bob 02:25:54 Hey 02:25:59 Thanks 02:26:17 Sjmaven made more edits :d 02:26:21 Hey Bob 02:26:29 Hey 02:26:49 Panthers look terrible :( 02:26:50 -!- HHSuperFan2 has joined Special:Chat. 02:26:54 Dude, wtf?!? Like seriously. You said you weren't going to ban my account HHSuperFan, but you did anyway. As I said in chat I can become a big problem. Bigger than Kool, Yolo, or any of the other vandals who ever came here combined! I've already started creating more accounts in fact. So I present you with an ultimatum. Either convince Echo to come here and unblock me or be destroyed. Look at it this way, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice. Which one will you choose? 02:27:02 -!- HHSuperFan2 was kicked from Special:Chat by SnaggyFTW 02:27:03 -!- HHSuperFan2 has left Special:Chat. 02:27:04 no spit bob 02:27:07 -!- HHSuperFan2 has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:12 Uh oh 02:27:14 Michele 02:27:18 Whats wrong? 02:27:20 -!- HHSuperFan2 was banned from Special:Chat for 31536000000 seconds by SnaggyFTW. 02:27:21 -!- HHSuperFan2 has left Special:Chat. 02:27:22 UGH 02:27:24 Collin 02:27:39 He's a bad person, Michelle 02:27:41 HHSuperFan... (Facepalm) 02:27:48 I know 02:27:53 but I have gotten rid of him before. 02:28:05 i accidentally pressed kick instead of ban :-P 02:28:10 @Michelle just remember you are not a chat mod. 02:28:17 ^ 02:28:22 -!- HHSuperFan3 has joined Special:Chat. 02:28:23 100 edits hit! 02:28:24 yes! 02:28:27 It's me 02:28:27 -!- HHSuperFan3 was banned from Special:Chat for 7200 seconds by Sassmaster15. 02:28:28 Hold on everyone 02:28:28 -!- HHSuperFan3 has left Special:Chat. 02:28:30 let me talk to him. 02:28:37 Again, I have gotten rid of him before. 02:28:45 Congrats. 02:28:46 Suit yourself 02:28:57 I really feel like I can make a breakthrough to him. 02:29:03 I had to do it with Hunter countless times. 02:29:07 @Michelle If you want to do this please do it in PM. 02:29:10 Sorry about my friends. 02:29:16 But, I am going to open up a PM with you. 02:29:19 PM? 02:29:19 I want you to respond. 02:29:21 Alright? 02:29:27 PM means Private Message, I think. 02:29:31 Yeah 02:29:39 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:29:40 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:30:20 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:30:35 This is going to end well.... (facepalm) 02:31:34 Now, hold on dear sassy. 02:31:44 Michelle has got this. 02:31:46 just trust me. 02:31:52 I'll try. 02:34:43 -!- HHSuperFan4 has left Special:Chat. 02:34:44 There we go. 02:34:46 All worked out. 02:34:59 You see 02:35:04 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:35:05 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:35:10 HH is just looking for FartherAwaay (echo) to come on chat 02:35:21 And people keep banning him. 02:35:26 proof? 02:35:26 It's not the real HH, I don't think. 02:36:08 But it is not our problem.. 02:36:25 He needs to go to CC. 02:36:26 ^ 02:36:26 Yeah 02:36:50 He can't force us to help him with a problem we know nothing about.. 02:36:51 9:30 HHSuperFan4 StrawberryMaster blocked my account HHSuperFan 9:30 TheTrueMichelle and I think there might be a reason for your blocking. They think you are Kool. What I want you to do is apologize to them You have broken multiple rules before. So, go ahead and apologize to them all, and we will see how it goes from there. 9:30 HHSuperFan4 Can you do me a favor? 9:31 TheTrueMichelle What is it? 9:31 HHSuperFan4 I asked them but they said they didn't want problems Strawberry said he wouldn't ban me 9:31 TheTrueMichelle Explain to them in ways you could help contribute. 9:31 HHSuperFan4 if I left immediately after that 9:31 TheTrueMichelle Maybe he mistook you for another account? But, try apologizing and explaining how you could help to them all. 9:31 HHSuperFan4 The thing is there's this user I want to come here so I can talk to her 9:32 TheTrueMichelle Who is it? 9:32 HHSuperFan4 Echo Her username is ~FartherAwaay~ 02:37:07 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:37:15 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:37:23 I hope he doesn't come back. 02:37:32 What do you mean? 02:37:34 Hunter? 02:37:34 trust me he won't :-P 02:37:36 Flood. 02:37:50 Well, you guys did ask for proof, lol. 02:37:58 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:38:07 -!- TheTrueMichelle has left Special:Chat. 02:38:07 His problems have nothing to do with us. 02:38:09 -!- TheTrueMichelle has joined Special:Chat. 02:38:14 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/HHSuperFan4 02:38:16 While that is true 02:38:25 as a teacher 02:38:28 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:38:29 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:38:30 I try to help anyone I possibly can 02:38:58 And that's nice of oyu. 02:39:02 * you 02:39:18 ^ 02:39:20 Even bad kids deserve a chance to explain. 02:39:37 You may just learn something from what they say. 02:39:50 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:46146 umm... 02:40:01 But, we know nothing about what happened between him and ~FartherAwaay~. And, he can't force us to help him. He threatened us after we said no. 02:40:04 @Michelle 02:40:08 I understand 02:40:11 but if nobody helps him 02:40:12 i learned that he wants to destroy us @Michelle 02:40:13 he won't leave. 02:40:14 -!- HHSuperFan4 was banned from Special:Chat for 31536000000 seconds by Hypercane. 02:40:17 Oh dear god 02:40:28 Take everything I just said and flush it down the toilet 02:40:29 I'll delete that 02:40:34 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:46146 02:41:00 Maybe it is Kool... 02:41:00 -!- ~FartherAwaay~ has joined Special:Chat. 02:41:03 he said: So I present you with an ultimatum. Either convince Echo to come here and unblock me or be destroyed. Look at it this way, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice. Which one will you choose 02:41:14 -!- HHSuperFan4 was unbanned from Special:Chat by Hypercane. 02:41:14 Hey FartherAway. 02:41:17 <~FartherAwaay~> I'm Echo 02:41:20 Hello 02:41:22 Glad you came on 02:41:23 Hi Echo.. 02:41:24 your buddy was just here. 02:41:25 o/ 02:41:42 <~FartherAwaay~> He's caused so many problems for me and many other users 02:41:43 He will likely be coming back to talk with you soon 02:41:49 <~FartherAwaay~> He has vandalized multiple wikis 02:41:52 !updatelogs 02:41:55 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 30 lines to the page). 02:41:59 Wow.. 02:42:11 <~FartherAwaay~> I can show you how to range block him 02:42:31 i think they know how to do that lol... 02:42:39 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:43:13 Yeah it's 0.0.0.0/16 or whatever the IP is. 02:43:29 @Hype i think they are the same person... 02:43:43 (facepalm) 02:43:50 Collin 02:43:51 They aint. 02:44:34 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:44:34 We need a CheckUser. 02:44:42 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:44:43 Badly 02:44:45 Probably. 02:44:48 Nkech said he's do it (finally) 02:44:53 * he'd 02:44:55 @Hype i didn't know that i would be judged based on what i say 02:45:04 Who is the same person? 02:45:15 Who and who? 02:45:28 (facepalm) NM @Hype 02:45:53 K then 02:46:18 -!- HHSuperFan4 has joined Special:Chat. 02:46:29 Finally 02:46:32 Echo 02:46:35 <~FartherAwaay~> .-. 02:46:36 You came 02:46:36 Okay, looks like we got both of them in Chat 02:46:41 <~FartherAwaay~> I'm not him 02:46:43 Brb 02:46:46 Private message 02:46:48 <~FartherAwaay~> I'm not, I swear 02:46:49 Echo 02:46:58 -!- HHSuperFan4 has joined Special:Chat. 02:47:01 Remember what I said. 02:47:11 <~FartherAwaay~> Yes 02:47:12 HH 02:47:20 Secrets are not always best kept. 02:47:42 Private message please Echo 02:47:47 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:47:47 <~FartherAwaay~> Btw I blocked your Private messages 02:47:48 HH 02:47:50 She don't want you man 02:47:58 <~FartherAwaay~> if you have anything to say, say it in main 02:48:02 I came to apologize 02:48:23 Like I tried to do so many times 02:48:27 <~FartherAwaay~> For what 02:48:30 But you always ignored my messages 02:48:43 Mate, say it on main then. 02:48:48 For everything I've ever done 02:48:48 <~FartherAwaay~> Listen if you were sorry, you wouldn't have done any of this in the first place 02:48:49 Don't be afraid. 02:48:57 -!- ScalesofFate has joined Special:Chat. 02:48:58 <~FartherAwaay~> You've ruined everything 02:49:03 -!- ScalesofFate has left Special:Chat. 02:49:11 Ok 02:49:12 -!- JackSilenzio has joined Special:Chat. 02:49:12 who is that 02:49:14 Ok, who are you @Scales 02:49:19 Who are you people??? 02:49:20 Who are you guys? 02:49:21 We are being invaded.. 02:49:21 Socks 02:49:28 i swear 02:49:30 Echo 02:49:31 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:49:31 Hold on Collin 02:49:33 don't accusate 02:49:38 Wb Bob 02:49:42 Thanks 02:49:42 *facepalm 02:49:45 wb Bob. 02:49:46 Jack 02:49:47 first off 02:49:48 Np. 02:49:48 Echo 02:49:49 Who you is? 02:49:56 I really want private message 02:50:00 Please 02:50:02 Echo 02:50:07 unblock HH's private message. 02:50:08 It's too crowded here 02:50:10 I'm a random dude who just being invited here 02:50:18 The main is getting way too busy. 02:50:26 -!- JackSilenzio was kicked from Special:Chat by SnaggyFTW 02:50:27 Collin! STOP. 02:50:32 Why is collin kicking innocent users? 02:50:32 -!- SnaggyFTW was kicked from Special:Chat by Hypercane 02:50:35 No 02:50:41 !tell SnaggyFTW no 02:50:42 Hypercane: I will tell SnaggyFTW your message the next time I see them. 02:50:59 I hope Collin doesn't theaten to leave again. 02:51:02 Echo 02:51:03 Yea, he will 02:51:08 just the same old same old drama. 02:51:16 Are you there Echo 02:51:16 if he is one of those 02:51:21 Ok. 02:51:26 Hunter used to tell me that this wiki was revolved around Drama 02:51:32 Forget it 02:51:36 thats when I decided I would take a look without an account. 02:51:41 And eventually, I decided to make one 02:51:44 Ill Come back some other day 02:51:47 HH 02:51:52 As your friend 02:51:55 Please leave the wiki. 02:52:05 You said you are not here to contribute 02:52:12 and this has seemed to cause you pain. 02:52:15 -!- HHSuperFan4 has left Special:Chat. 02:52:36 -!- TheTrueMichelle has left Special:Chat. 02:52:49 -!- TheTrueMichelle has joined Special:Chat. 02:53:02 Dang it. 02:53:05 I need to go to bed soon 02:53:09 I have class to teach tomorrow. 02:53:19 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:53:24 Ugh...I hope HH doesn't start vandalizing because of this. 02:53:28 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:53:31 Collin, why were you kicking innocent users? 02:53:35 ^ 02:53:35 ^ 02:53:40 What did they do to deserve that? 02:53:42 They did nothing wrong. 02:53:44 ^ 02:53:54 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:53:55 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat. 02:53:59 He probably just made a mistake. 02:54:01 Hunter told me that you cause drama sometimes 02:54:06 Hello there. 02:54:08 I Bet he did 02:54:09 SnaggyFTW, Hypercane told you: no 02:54:11 Did the troll leave 02:54:19 I think so 02:54:25 I think..? 02:54:25 You mean Kool? 02:54:26 Whats wrong? 02:54:27 <~FartherAwaay~> Goodbye 02:54:31 (Bye) 02:54:31 Goodbye, echo. 02:54:32 Cya Echo 02:54:32 <~FartherAwaay~> I have to go 02:54:33 Have a nice day 02:54:35 Bye 02:54:36 o/ 02:54:36 Bye Echo 02:54:36 Come back sometime. 02:54:37 See ya! 02:54:41 <~FartherAwaay~> U too 02:54:58 Qs 02:55:00 I hate to ask you this 02:55:02 but, who are you? 02:55:13 -!- ~FartherAwaay~ has left Special:Chat. 02:55:14 I'm a friend of Echo's 02:55:21 Oh, nice to meet you. 02:55:23 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 02:55:30 And an enemy of the troll 02:55:31 Indeed, nice to meet you 02:55:32 Hey Nkech 02:55:35 You too 02:55:37 !updatelogs 02:55:40 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 53 lines to the page). 02:55:40 Nkechinyer, I made it to 100 edits 02:55:43 Hi Nkech. 02:55:44 Hey Nkech 02:55:53 I'm also an admin on two wikis 02:56:00 Which ones? 02:56:05 And my "badges" say I am rank 26 02:56:09 The Mafia Wiki 02:56:09 Wonder what that means 02:56:14 My main one 02:56:21 And also Echo's wiki 02:56:26 Oh, okay. 02:56:31 Qstlijku 02:56:34 You have no favorite wikis 02:56:36 Why is that? 02:56:44 !updatelogs 02:56:46 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 16 lines to the page). 02:56:53 What 02:57:11 Probably that profile glitch again 02:57:25 Is there any way to check when someone made an account? 02:57:40 Well 02:57:52 If they confirmed their email it shows up in the logs 02:58:03 Brb 02:58:04 If not I don't think so 02:58:18 Also 02:58:24 what is a "sock" 02:58:34 is Collin implying that he likes wearing socks or something 02:58:42 or is it a word in this "wikia language" 02:58:47 Someone using another account to evade a ban. 02:58:49 A sock is short for sockpuppet 02:58:54 ^ 02:58:54 Oh. 02:59:03 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:59:10 I still have quite the bit to learn about Wikia. 02:59:19 You'll learn quick. 02:59:35 (brb) 02:59:41 (g2g) 02:59:46 g2g 02:59:47 Bye 02:59:47 (Bye) 02:59:49 (gtg) 02:59:50 \o 02:59:51 oh. 02:59:58 Nice meeting you! 03:00:19 Guys 03:00:23 I have class to teach tomorrow 03:00:25 I am going to head out. 03:00:33 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat. 03:00:35 Bye, Michelle 03:00:36 Okay cya Michelle. 03:00:37 Today I made quite a bit of progress on the wiki 03:00:38 o/ 03:00:49 Made about 50 edits, added about 70 categories 03:00:55 !updatelogs 03:00:59 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 38 lines to the page). 03:01:02 And made a page called Hurricane Lucina, and the Michelle Weather Center 03:01:03 Not bad.. 03:02:06 It feels like it was just yesterday since I joined this wiki. 03:02:08 Oh wait.. 03:02:18 102 EDITS SINCE STARTED STARING AT THIS SCREEN FEBRUARY 6, 2016 03:02:28 Nice work 03:02:49 Well, people do call me a workhorse 03:02:51 And no michelle i will not threaten to leave again 03:03:03 Sorry about my little Bayonetta craze. 03:03:05 !updatelogs 03:03:09 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 12 lines to the page). 03:03:40 But 03:03:42 yea 03:03:47 Goodnight, see you guys tomorrow. 03:03:52 (Bye) 03:04:00 \o 03:04:19 -!- TheTrueMichelle has left Special:Chat. 03:04:23 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 03:04:29 Wb Bob. 03:04:33 Thanks 03:04:36 wb Bob. 03:04:40 Np. 03:04:59 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 03:05:19 Oh, God...what a crazy night. 03:06:02 Yeah... 03:06:22 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 03:06:22 Same... 03:06:32 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 03:06:47 It seems as if things are just getting more dramatic.... 03:06:58 Yep 03:07:23 Is there a chance that "HHSuperFan" is actually the real HH? 03:07:33 I doubt it. 03:07:49 I don't think so. 03:07:58 ^ 03:08:02 It just doesn't add up. 03:08:04 Ugh...I'm not happy with the Panthers. (facepalm) 03:08:08 same 03:08:16 I wonder what even happened to HH.... 03:08:25 If I'd guess, his internet went out or something. 03:08:34 The real HH was a nice guy. 03:09:05 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 03:09:07 Yeah.. It just seems weird he disappeared without a trace... 03:09:52 I think TTM is sort of, "badgehunting" 03:10:35 Maybe. 03:10:44 And editing just to get edits... 03:10:53 Yeah... 03:11:23 Yep.... 03:11:56 Trying to get user rights is what I sense 03:11:57 In that case, should we give her autopatrol or is it still too early? 03:12:04 too early. 03:12:09 I don't want to give her autopatrol. 03:12:27 Let's wait for the new editor tag to disappear. then we can think about it. 03:12:31 Nkech PM 03:12:33 Yeah 03:13:24 -!- TheTrueMichelle has joined Special:Chat. 03:13:35 Wb. 03:13:37 Good morning everyone 03:13:38 Wb. 03:13:49 It's not morning :p 03:13:52 It is to me 03:13:59 This is about how much sleep I get at night anyway 03:14:12 I did not even sleep though, I made a mini cheeseburger, and had a swig of mountain dew. 03:14:21 So, you're going to be on Chat all night? 03:14:26 Heck no 03:14:29 I have a class to teach 03:14:33 "And editing just to get edits..." ..? 03:15:20 What does this mean? 03:16:23 If you think I am editing for a count 03:16:27 you are surely mistaken. 03:16:36 Well, okay then. 03:16:46 That's how it looked to us... 03:16:51 I am trying to make the wiki look nicer by improving grammar, word choice, and making articles look professional. 03:17:00 Isn't that the point of contributing? 03:17:12 Yes. 03:17:13 and what are "rights" 03:17:31 Rights are things like Chat Mod, Admin, and Bcrat. 03:17:31 you guys mean like... 03:17:36 Political rights? 03:17:47 user rights. 03:17:53 ^ 03:17:59 Oh. 03:18:10 So stuff like this "auto patrol" 03:19:09 yep 03:19:39 If thats the case 03:20:07 Then I don't really care about these "user rights" 03:22:01 Okay. 03:22:05 !updatelogs 03:22:08 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 03:22:37 What I care about is improving this place. 03:22:38 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat. 03:22:53 !updatelogs 03:22:59 !updatelogs 03:23:02 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 03:23:10 only works on (chatmod) or higher @Q 03:23:12 Does the bot only work for admins 03:23:17 Wb Qs. 03:23:17 Oh okay 03:23:19 Chat Mod and higher 03:23:22 ^ 03:23:34 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:23:38 Hey Collin. 03:23:38 Welcome back. 03:23:39 Wb Collin. 03:24:06 We Won ! 03:24:12 PEYTON PEYTON PEYTON!!! 03:24:12 We didn't :( 03:24:21 Ah 03:24:23 panthers still suck 03:24:25 that's too bad man 03:24:30 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat. 03:24:31 Dang. 03:24:34 :( 03:24:43 hopefully you guys get next year 03:24:49 on a side note 03:24:54 my birthday is on the 13th 03:24:57 We WILL get next year, Dutchess :p 03:25:01 Turning 33. 03:25:12 Excited to see what gifts I will get from my homies. 03:25:14 Happy early b-day! @Michelle 03:25:21 I also heard of things called "gift storms" 03:25:23 yes sir 03:25:32 Hunter said it was the 27th of January... 03:25:38 happy birthday 03:25:39 @True 03:25:49 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 03:26:04 Sheesh 03:26:06 Thats his birthday. 03:26:17 Well, that makes sense. 03:26:21 He didn't have a very good birthday for some reason.. 03:26:24 I feel kind of bad. 03:26:27 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:26:29 Maybe I didn't get him what he wanted? 03:26:34 He was really sad. 03:26:34 He turned 15, right? 03:26:37 just have faith next year panther fans 03:26:38 Yes. 03:26:48 Okay. 03:26:59 I will, Dutchess. 03:27:01 :) 03:27:15 Sometimes I think about moving back to the bahamas 03:27:15 I'll hope. But the Eagles are still my #1 team, regardless. 03:27:20 #Keeplosing 03:27:21 jk 03:27:26 googd luck next year 03:27:29 that's the spirit 03:27:31 Good 03:27:35 Steelers suck 03:27:37 Eagles forever 03:27:45 I saw my favorite concerts in Philly. 03:27:45 Eagles were meh this year... 03:28:26 -!- TheTrueMichelle has left Special:Chat. 03:28:49 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 03:29:14 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:29:18 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:30:13 !updatelogs 03:30:16 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 03:30:41 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 03:30:53 this category 10 storm just sailed off the coast 03:31:04 I'm logging off 03:31:13 (Bye) 03:31:14 see you around town 03:31:23 Come back soon! 03:31:23 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:31:26 stay out trouble you crazy kids 03:31:31 Bye (bye) 03:31:39 (bye) 03:32:14 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 03:32:18 -!- Dutchess12207 has left Special:Chat. 03:32:21 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:33:00 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 03:33:03 I wish we had a snow day tomorrow or something. 03:33:17 Same @Bob 03:33:19 I think there's a small chance I will 03:33:35 The Super Bowl should be moved to Saturday. 03:33:47 we will get about a inch of snow tomorrow. They are saying that it could be "Visibility Reducing" snow 03:34:02 It's 45º by me, there is no chance of a Snow Day for me ;( 03:34:08 We're likely going to go a full week of school this week... 03:34:31 It's gonna be school, school, school until Spring Break unless we start getting some snow days. 03:34:34 @Bob Our past 2 weeks were full weeks... 03:34:42 We don't get President's Day off. 03:34:48 You DON'T? 03:34:53 We have to go all the way until Good Friday (March 25) without a day off. 03:34:56 I do 03:35:01 It was, but thanks to Jonas, we have to make it up. 03:35:20 (facepalm) 03:35:29 We've had only 2 snow days this year... 03:35:41 We've had two as well. 03:36:02 I'm hoping we get something next week, temperatures are cold but it will likely be dry. 03:36:21 Temperatures here are staying in the 40s. 03:36:40 Little chances of precipitation, but nothing major... 03:36:41 ;( 03:36:46 Forecast for us: 52, 43, 38, 35, 40, 42, 36. 03:36:50 How awful and boring. 03:36:56 Ikr? 03:37:06 Come on Spring and ENSO Neutral 03:37:11 Or La Nina :p 03:37:29 #HelloSpring2016 03:37:37 February is awful. 03:37:41 I hate this month. 03:37:57 Only exciting thing about it is the Super Bowl IMO 03:37:58 Same. I also despise March. 03:38:03 :P 03:38:17 March is better IMO, because it's warmer and we switch to Daylight Saving time (longer days). 03:38:22 We also get Spring Break. 03:38:45 Bring on June please!! :d 03:39:20 The first half of March is always cold and snowy. The end of February tricks us into thinking winter is over, but then a huge blizzard rolls in right at the start of the new month... ;( 03:39:37 June = Hurricane season, long days, warm weather, school's out, vacation, more time on HHW... 03:40:10 I (heart) June :) 03:40:18 In June I could just stay up late and do whatever I want on HHW all night long :p 03:40:38 LOL :p 03:41:04 One thing not to forget: El Nino is gone by then, most likely! 03:41:11 YAY! :D 03:41:26 Bring on La Niña! 03:41:39 Thanks to Leap Year, we have ONE more day of this awful month :( 03:41:55 One more day won't kill you... 03:42:05 ^ 03:42:22 I'm going to head off for the night 03:42:23 Don't forget, Valentine's Day is in February! 03:42:24 (bye) 03:42:25 :p 03:42:27 (Bye) 03:42:28 Bye (bye) 03:42:29 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 03:42:51 I can't believe September was ranked as the worst month of the year. Must be because of school starting back up. 03:43:15 Probably. 03:43:15 !updatelogs 03:43:18 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 17 lines to the page). 03:43:40 Meh...I'm not a huge September fan... 03:45:06 !say What is the worst month of the year? 03:45:06 What is the worst month of the year? 03:45:27 !say February. No doubt. 03:45:28 February. No doubt. 03:45:52 cya tomorrow. 03:45:54 o/ 03:45:56 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:46:00 Bye (bye) 03:46:01 (Bye) Hyoe 03:46:04 * Hype 03:46:17 !updatelogs 03:46:20 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 13 lines to the page). 03:46:29 I want a February C5. 03:46:30 In the Atlantic near Cape Verde. 03:46:43 That would be so cool. 03:46:52 And make February much more awesome. 03:46:55 Maybe I should make one. 03:47:08 You should. 03:47:11 September wouldn't be so great if it didn't have hurricanes. 03:47:25 Yeah 03:47:46 Bye, I'm going to head out now (bye) 03:47:48 September is probably the hottest time of the year in Ohio. 03:47:54 Me too. Cya! 03:47:56 (Bye) 03:48:03 !updatelogs 03:48:05 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 14 lines to the page). 03:48:07 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 03:48:26 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 03:50:31 -!- TheTrueMichelle has joined Special:Chat. 03:54:04 -!- TheTrueMichelle has left Special:Chat. 04:16:43 -!- HHSuperFan4 has joined Special:Chat. 04:16:56 Hiya Bot! 04:17:10 Update logs please 04:17:19 !updatelogs 04:17:32 You know what?' 04:17:47 I'm gonna destroy this fuckia! 04:17:50 Hahahahaha 04:17:51 0 04:17:51 1 04:17:52 2 04:17:52 3 04:17:52 4 04:17:52 4 04:17:53 56 04:17:54 us 04:17:55 a 04:17:55 a 04:17:55 s 04:17:55 s 04:17:55 d 04:17:56 s 04:17:56 s 04:17:57 dt 04:17:57 yymh 04:17:58 g 04:17:58 f 04:17:58 ff 04:17:59 d 04:17:59 q 04:17:59 ww 04:18:00 w 04:18:00 1 04:18:01 3 04:18:01 3 04:18:01 5 04:18:01 5 04:18:02 5 04:18:02 7 04:18:02 7 04:18:02 7 04:18:02 7 04:18:03 8 04:18:03 8 04:18:03 8 04:18:03 9 04:18:03 9 04:18:04 9 04:18:04 9 04:18:05 0 04:18:05 099 04:18:06 3 04:18:06 2 04:18:11 -!- HHSuperFan4 has joined Special:Chat. 04:20:11 Bot 04:20:31 -!- HHSuperFan4 has joined Special:Chat. 04:21:02 -!- HHSuperFan4 has left Special:Chat. 09:04:38 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat. 09:04:42 !hello 09:04:42 Hello there 09:04:45 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat. 09:04:52 !updatelogs 09:05:00 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 09:34:23 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 09:34:26 hi 09:34:41 Hi! 09:35:03 I think Patricia was a category 6 09:35:28 fancy admin on tsunamis 09:35:44 im promoting Sass to bureaucrat 09:46:18 Is category 6 even official?! 09:46:38 not yet, but it should be after Pat 09:46:51 I reckon the pressure may have gone below 870mb 09:47:44 Me too. I think Hurricane Celia of this year will be a Cat7 09:47:48 nah 09:47:55 too soon for another record 09:48:15 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 09:48:30 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 09:50:04 im doing a new season 09:50:20 I ahvent been that active since Wednesday last week 09:50:25 haven't* 09:50:32 !updatelogs 09:50:35 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 09:51:56 I think TheTrueMichelle is Emmalise401's ALT 09:53:36 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 09:56:19 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 09:56:54 want admin on tsunamis then 09:58:41 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 10:09:12 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 10:09:16 Yep 10:09:20 K 10:09:26 ill do it now 10:09:51 By the way, I was checking Patricia's TCR 10:10:20 I haven't seen it yet 10:10:26 too busy 10:10:33 Whos Avatar? 10:10:34 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 10:11:13 done your admin 10:11:19 staff 10:12:18 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 10:12:47 He/she is staff, and just demoted HH 10:13:16 !updatelogs 10:13:19 Sass is bcrat in replacement 10:13:24 OK 10:13:47 you on volcanoes and earthquakes 10:13:56 or am I thinking about sass 10:15:07 Volcanoes and earthquakes, I am interested 10:15:38 want the links then 10:15:45 im admin on tehm both 10:15:49 them* 10:17:54 http://hypotheticalearthquakes.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_Earthquakes_Wiki 10:18:13 http://hypotheticalvolcanoes.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_Volcanoes_Wiki 10:18:16 there go 10:18:22 !updatelogs 10:18:25 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 10:18:37 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 10:19:18 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 10:19:34 Gtg 10:19:44 k 10:19:50 cya later then 10:20:04 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 10:20:04 (bye) 10:21:11 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 10:21:16 Good morning! 10:21:55 !updatelogs 10:21:58 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 11 lines to the page). 10:22:02 hi 10:22:15 you've replaced HH as bureaucrat on tsunamis 10:22:39 I did? That's awesome! I'm actually on the site right now! 10:23:06 lol 10:23:13 ill join you in a bit 10:23:27 im 8th in the championship 10:23:33 for football, I mean 10:23:40 Cool! 10:23:43 http://www.bbc.co.uk/sport/football/teams/birmingham-city 10:23:47 Nice work, Layten! 10:23:52 what for 10:24:12 For being 8th in the Championship. 10:24:24 yeah, we had a shock result on saturday 10:24:55 leading 1-0 to Sheffield Wednesday from 50 minutes, then they scored on 77 and 79 minutes and robbed us of the game!! 10:25:08 Wow.... (facepalm) 10:25:12 ik 10:25:13 That sucks... 10:25:15 :( 10:25:15 yep 10:25:28 I want to kill them all in revenge :P 10:26:01 i got Bitter to join volcanoes and earthquakes 10:26:06 I hate losing - in my P.E. class, we had a volleyball tournament and lost 4 games!! 10:26:11 lol 10:26:11 Cool 10:26:21 i don't go down without a fight 10:26:29 Neither do I. 10:26:31 :p 10:26:40 im on tsunamis now 10:26:51 WEVE GOT RYNE ON THERE!! 10:27:00 YES! :D 10:27:24 Why is Ryne never in Chat? 10:27:38 idk, i haven't seen him in chat since Patricia 10:27:54 Wow. That's a shame... 10:27:59 !updatelogs 10:28:02 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 10:28:25 i keep forgetting you can do that with the bot 10:28:31 (facepalm) 10:29:12 Lol :p 10:29:28 i made him admin 10:29:49 wow, 7 pages already 10:29:51 Cool. He's making a lot of edits... 10:29:53 Ikr. 10:29:59 is he?!? 10:30:14 wow 10:30:29 He already has 12-11 more than me :p 10:30:48 why are you in chat over there 10:31:08 Because I want to :) 10:31:11 lol 10:31:18 ill see if i can get ryne in 10:31:28 Okay 10:31:48 put a message on his wall 10:32:03 I will. 10:32:09 im going to pull the tsunami pages off events and earthquakes 10:32:15 already done it 10:32:42 i might give up sausage sandwiches for lent 10:34:49 I don't know what I'm going to give up yet... 10:35:02 lol 10:35:34 better eat as many of them as i can before Wednesday then!! 10:35:37 lol 10:35:46 I don't think I can give up Wikia - now that I'm an admin on 3 Wikis, I can't afford to let people down. 10:35:49 Lol :p 10:35:52 lol 10:37:20 i saw the message you put up 10:37:22 lol 10:37:29 Yep :p 10:37:37 better put ur bcrat colours on the css 10:37:39 I might create my own Wiki sometime soon... 10:37:50 do i get to be crat 10:38:23 Of course you will :P 10:38:49 But, there are a few more things I need to learn from HTW and HHW before I create my own... 10:39:10 why 10:39:13 such as what 10:40:26 I don't I'm ready to create my own Wiki yet... I'm still rather new to Wikia, and I want to learn a few more things from other Wikis before I create my own.. 10:40:34 ok 10:40:56 i made my first wiki about 9 months after i joined, and it failed miserably, lol 10:41:02 Lol 10:41:06 What was it about? 10:41:07 indeed 10:41:13 hurricanes 10:41:21 Ah. 10:41:23 :p 10:42:28 i (hate) css coding!! 10:42:35 its so long!!.. 10:43:23 Lol 10:43:24 :p 10:43:30 It's that bad? 10:43:55 can be if you lose concentration!! 10:44:15 Okay. 10:44:47 nearly forgot to add Bitters colours in then!! 10:45:10 Wow....Bittersweet joined, too? 10:45:23 my second user, yes 10:45:27 an hour after you 10:45:37 the hurricane celia article is his 10:46:05 Okay. Found it. 10:46:20 !updatelogs 10:46:22 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 12 lines to the page). 10:46:35 im going to get my sandwich i 5 mins 10:46:54 Okay. Enjoy! :) 10:47:32 CSS is done 10:47:38 Yay! 10:47:42 you may wanna refresh on there 10:48:17 Okay, done. 10:48:32 you should have your colours now 10:49:05 I don't see them... 10:49:10 nor do i.. 10:50:09 Oh no.... I don't want you to have to go through that again... 10:50:16 lol 10:50:55 :p 10:51:31 it takes a while to show anyway.. 10:51:58 Okay. 10:53:06 !updatelogs 10:53:08 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 10:53:09 COLOURS ARE ON!! 10:53:13 http://hypothetical-tsunamis.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:111#3 10:53:15 YES!!! :D 10:53:39 I see all that effort was worth it :) 10:53:42 bb in 10 mins 10:53:56 Okay (Bye) 10:56:29 !say I'm alone... With the bot... 10:56:29 I'm alone... With the bot... 11:00:34 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 11:00:55 hi 11:01:07 Hey 11:03:19 back 11:03:20 hi 11:03:56 Hi Layten 11:04:04 hey 11:04:05 Wb Layten 11:04:19 cheers 11:04:52 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 11:04:58 hey 11:05:03 Hey keranique 11:05:52 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 11:06:11 what you doing sass 11:06:47 Nothing really, at the moment. 11:06:49 You? 11:07:02 uploading something from earthquakes 11:07:02 ^ 11:07:02 Bye, Keranique.....I guess 11:07:16 yeah 11:07:43 I found some good pictures to add to our article....I'll upload them after school @Layten 11:07:47 k 11:08:21 !updatelogs 11:08:23 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 11:08:27 !logs 11:08:27 Sassmaster15: Logs can be seen here. 11:08:38 !updatelogs 11:08:40 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 11:09:07 you know the image template don't you 11:09:19 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016020806/gfs_mslp_pcpn_wpac_43.png 11:09:22 example: 11:09:23 11:09:24 FINALLY!!!! 11:09:29 @Layten Yep. 11:09:41 yep 11:09:53 about time 01W formed 11:09:55 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 11:09:59 Hey Hype 11:09:59 yay 11:10:04 hi hype 11:10:34 hi 11:10:34 (Brb) in about an hour 11:10:40 k 11:10:46 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 11:10:49 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 11:11:29 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 11:14:35 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:14:54 !updatelogs 11:15:01 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 11:15:05 Hype, seen weather lately 11:15:44 -!- TheTrueMichelle has joined Special:Chat. 11:15:49 HEllo guys 11:15:52 hi 11:15:53 hi 11:15:59 Im sure you recently saw my empty pages 11:16:04 Hurricanes Rodin and Cereza 11:16:04 nop[2016-02-08 11:16:08 nope* 11:16:10 I am planning to make daily storms. 11:16:16 im editing elsewhere at the moment 11:16:46 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hurricane_Rodin_(TTM) 11:16:55 That little angel is coming today 11:19:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:19:24 hi 11:19:28 Hey. 11:19:31 wanna join a new wiki 11:19:32 (hi) 11:19:33 strawberry 11:19:36 Rodin is coming today 11:21:21 http://hypothetical-tsunamis.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_Tsunamis_Wikia 11:21:31 ive got 4 users already! 11:21:32 Okay.. 11:21:38 I'll join it later today. 11:21:45 Ryne joined this morning 11:21:45 Same. 11:21:52 Would anyone like to know a bit about Rodin? 11:21:55 Cool. 11:22:02 yay!!..6 users!! 11:22:05 (The storm) 11:22:07 idk 11:22:07 not the character. 11:22:19 If you don't, too bad. 11:22:36 I wish my Hypothetical Weather was that active.. 11:22:40 we have had 11 pages created this morning alone 11:22:40 :P 11:22:42 lol 11:22:55 I DID edit this morning 11:22:58 Rodin became the only cyclone to fully, vertically scale the United States 11:23:00 not only that 11:23:03 i created a background 11:23:06 but Rodin became tropical over the great lakes 11:23:11 and a new page 11:23:18 a shoutout to whoever likes making cyclones over the great lakes. 11:23:31 It even got to category 1 status before dissipating over canada. 11:23:57 lol 11:24:01 :P 11:24:04 Nkech btw the hypothetical season video maker will be available on February 15. 11:24:10 at 0000 UTC 11:25:01 Yay! 11:25:20 here is the beginnings of Rodin. 11:25:21 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hurricane_Rodin_(TTM) 11:25:24 Tell my your thoughts. 11:25:40 Nkech, wanna join my wiki 11:25:52 what is it on? 11:26:04 tsunamis 11:26:22 Sometimes I just feel ignored... 11:26:29 im also after admins 11:26:29 no thanks, thank you though... 11:26:30 don't we all 11:26:54 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:46146 Oh Godd*** vandals... 11:27:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:27:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:28:21 blocked 11:28:29 im not having that 11:28:34 okay 11:28:43 53rd block on our block list 11:28:50 ive had enough of peoplelikethem 11:29:03 but anyway 11:29:08 ive asked for check userrights 11:29:35 and it all started because we wouldn't let him keep 9 socks in chat (facepalm) 11:30:13 yes 11:30:13 12 socks. 11:30:25 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat. 11:30:29 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat. 11:30:34 12!??! 11:30:40 !updatelogs 11:30:43 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 11:30:44 Yep. 11:30:53 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat. 11:30:54 seriously guys 11:30:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7s7R13afCE 11:30:59 oops 11:31:00 what time 11:31:02 wrong link 11:31:23 Can I get some thoughts on this? http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hurricane_Rodin_(TTM) 11:31:23 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat. 11:31:31 sorry for posting twice 11:31:34 I like it. 11:31:45 Im going to be bashing more gardeners 11:31:52 lol, nice one!! 11:32:05 (brb) 11:32:18 This storm was made as a tribute to people who like the greatlakes seasons 11:32:56 !logs 11:32:56 StrawberryMaster: Logs can be seen here. 11:35:16 !updatelog 11:35:35 !updatelogs 11:35:40 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 20 lines to the page). 11:36:19 uh 11:36:20 lol 11:36:24 Did I miss something 11:37:31 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:37:34 Look at Rodins first description 11:37:39 and try to keep yourself sane for 1 minuter 11:37:43 minute* 11:37:45 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hurricane_Rodin_(TTM) 11:37:53 back 11:38:42 I blocked some of HHSuperFan's socks. 11:38:42 Layten, read what I said above 11:38:45 why do so many people want to destroy us... 11:38:54 Idk.. 11:38:54 we didn't do anything to them... 11:38:54 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block 11:38:56 He didn't want to destroy us. 11:39:03 He wanted to meet with echo 11:39:05 which he did. 11:39:11 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:46146 11:39:13 i better block all his accounts 11:39:29 He threatened that if we didn't let him that ha'd destroy us 11:39:29 I did that, Layten. 11:39:44 you blocked the other 8?? 11:40:07 I'm going to head off 11:40:10 (bye) 11:40:10 k 11:40:12 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 11:40:15 (bye) 11:40:31 \o 11:40:55 Yep. 11:40:55 Long text incoming... 11:41:02 lol, go on then 11:41:17 You can also see http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block. 11:41:36 12?!?! 11:41:41 Yep. 11:42:17 Most of them have no edits, but I blocked them anyway. 11:42:25 "TheWarningToTheWiki"?? 11:42:30 Guys 11:42:37 I think you are fighting a war you can't win. 11:42:43 I can almost tell that he will be back. 11:42:59 im going to put a staff report in, this is BEYOND the joke now.. 11:43:02 He came back because Strawberry lied to him. 11:43:08 WHY SHOULD WE PUT UP WITH THIS?!?! 11:43:16 Who 11:43:24 You know who 11:43:26 the HH guy. 11:43:35 Strawberry said that he wouldn't be blocked 11:43:37 HypotheticalHurricane??!!?!?! 11:43:39 and he went ahead and blocked him 11:43:43 Ok 11:43:45 Who the hell is that 11:43:46 2 things 11:43:47 I blocked him because he was that guy with some unacceptable usernames. 11:43:51 first off, calm down. 11:43:56 I aint doing that crap this morning 11:43:57 wow 11:43:59 second off 11:44:13 michelle, whtch the attitude 11:44:23 watch* 11:44:26 I don't like to be talked to with the "??!!??!!" 11:44:44 so, that's how i show my reaction 11:45:15 Well can you do it in PM 11:45:26 do what in pm 11:45:36 Rant? 11:45:46 *sighs* 11:45:52 My vibe is honestly being torn to pieces. 11:46:05 To be honest, when I unblocked him, Saturate158, an guy that was trying to help us, got mad and left. 11:46:19 Well, yea 11:46:23 Who on earth unblocks a troll? 11:46:32 HHW, you guys gotta get your **** together.. 11:46:38 why? 11:46:40 Start organizing.. 11:46:44 An guy from Community Central tat tried to help you. 11:46:55 We are btrying. 11:46:57 hmmm 11:47:04 Because at this moment, the wiki is in chaos. 11:47:08 im putting in a staff report 11:47:14 Okay, Layten. 11:47:21 We see that 11:47:23 but right now 11:47:27 I am concerned about the wikis state. 11:47:28 ill need help to organise what needs saying though, cos ive missed half of whats happened 11:47:36 yep 11:47:46 The reason why I was "Spam editing" to nkechinyer was because I was cleaning up the grammar. 11:47:50 After all, why he wants to contact Echo only on pur wiki? 11:47:51 someone needs checkuser, now 11:47:54 *our 11:48:04 idk 11:48:04 Im sorry guys 11:48:07 why 11:48:08 I just can't do this anymore. 11:48:12 Why? 11:48:14 why 11:48:15 For the past 30 minutes 11:48:24 you guys have just been screaming and raging instead of doing something. 11:48:30 Its wasting time. 11:48:36 That may just be the teacher talking 11:48:41 I wasn't screaming or raging. 11:48:50 its not, im just getting evidence ready so i can send a report 11:48:54 Actually, that one was ment at Professor Layyton. 11:48:59 Layton* 11:49:27 Look. 11:49:29 I need to go. 11:49:29 do i need VSTF strawberry 11:49:32 ok 11:49:43 No Professor Layton, you need to send in a staff report 11:49:44 I honestly don't know if they are going to do something. 11:49:45 whatever those are. 11:49:56 Staff is going to handle that better. 11:49:57 From what I hear, wikia staff are lazy af. 11:50:04 ok, ill go to staff 11:50:22 ill need help about what im going to say 11:50:34 -!- TheTrueMichelle has left Special:Chat. 11:51:48 Honestly, I'm not going to cooperate with him. 11:52:02 These trolls arre getting annoying. 11:52:17 yep, im reporting all 65 now 11:52:25 Okay. 11:54:41 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 11:54:41 Back. 11:54:42 Back. 11:54:51 Oops-double posted :p 11:54:59 Welcome back, back. 11:55:01 :P 11:55:30 LOL Thank you, Thank you. :) 11:55:42 No problem, no problem. 11:55:43 :D 11:56:01 Haha :p 11:56:13 :P 11:56:43 Anyway...How are you today? 11:56:57 I'm fine. 11:57:03 I had to block other socks. 11:57:10 And no, they mostly had no edits. 11:57:37 Oh no... (facepalm) 11:58:04 And Michelle, is, well.. 11:58:14 Blaming on me just because I blocked him. 11:58:43 Wow... (facepalm) 11:58:44 If he wants to talk to "Echo", he could simply, talk to her in another wiki. 11:58:50 Ikr. 11:58:56 Go do it on CC, not here. 11:59:12 Yeah.. 11:59:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:59:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:59:57 Yeah.. 12:00:34 Michelle said that "we started a war we can't win". 12:00:51 Well, we WILL win. We always win. 12:00:54 ^ 12:01:37 Anyway I gtg to go to class... (Brb) 12:01:38 WOW, HOW MANY HAVE I GOT TO REPORT!! 12:01:41 wb 12:01:42 What? 12:01:45 Thanks. 12:01:59 im reporting all the users who have been blocked, theres like, 100 of them 12:02:09 cya later then sass 12:02:10 Dear, Lord.... (facepalm) 12:02:19 I'll be back @Layten 12:02:21 :p 12:02:23 ok 12:02:26 (Bye) 12:02:28 (bye) 12:02:29 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 12:02:31 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 12:02:32 (bye) 12:03:13 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 12:03:48 !updatelogs 12:03:51 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 12:04:50 damn... 12:05:30 What? 12:05:56 this list of users is VERY long...what the hell are staff gonna think 12:06:07 Wow... 12:06:18 ive done about 60 so far.. 12:09:03 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 12:09:10 wb, lol 12:09:14 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 12:09:15 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 12:09:56 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 12:13:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:13:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:19:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:19:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:20:17 "Again, I shall apologise about the length of the list, but I have provided the reasons for the blockages, and i am therefore going to ask if it is possible if a member of staff can globally block these accounts please, because this is getting beyond the joke on our wiki now. As you can see, a fair amount of them have been blocked for threatening behaviour and sockpuppeting, and some have even a history of vandalism. Once again, can I please request to have Checkuser rights on HypotheticalHurricanes please, because this isn't funny anymore, our users are being abused, our have been vandalised, and we have had various threats off some of those users listed above. These rights, if granted, will not be abused. " [2016-02-08 12:20:23 anything to add?? 12:20:57 I think that's enough. 12:21:05 ok, ill send it now then 12:21:25 sent 12:21:42 Okay. 12:24:38 do you think they will globally block all 47 accounts?? 12:24:47 Idk, maybe. 12:24:52 i hope they do 12:25:18 Me too. 12:25:33 i doubt i will get the check user rights though, besides the obvious fact that someone needs them on here 12:26:22 At least, they might get blocked. 12:26:37 yeah, if they've got the brains to work out the problem 12:27:00 i provided the logged reasons for the blockings, so they should do 12:27:06 Yeah. 12:27:55 do you think it would suit me to have the rights if they ARE granted 12:28:33 ive got check user rights on the mw 12:29:55 Ryne has edited one of my pages on tsunamis 12:30:56 Maybe. 12:30:58 Cool. 12:31:46 i should have my reply by 1230 Wednesday from staff, then 12:31:56 Yeah.. 12:32:02 this is my 4th report in 2 weeks to staff now.. 12:32:59 Wow.. 12:33:04 ikr 12:33:22 Yeah.. 12:33:24 just goes to prove how bad this wiki is getting.. 12:33:44 Yeah.. 12:35:24 -!- TheTrueMichelle has joined Special:Chat. 12:35:28 wb 12:35:34 Thanks 12:35:34 staff report is sent 12:35:38 Welcome back. 12:35:40 and.. Gtg 12:35:43 lol 12:35:45 lol 12:35:47 (bye) 12:35:53 (bye) 12:36:14 -!- TheTrueMichelle has left Special:Chat. 12:36:42 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 12:36:45 hi 12:36:48 Hey HH! 12:36:58 do you have any other accounts 12:37:09 hi 12:37:09 HypotheticalHurricane, Bobnekaro told you: Welcome back to HHW 12:37:15 lol 12:37:44 !updatelogs 12:37:47 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 19 lines to the page). 12:37:48 we have users on Hypothetical Tsunamis 12:38:11 i was inactive because my dad changed the hard drive in my computer i use to access this wiki 12:38:25 ok 12:38:28 Oh. 12:38:33 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 12:38:36 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 12:38:36 We're glad you're back! 12:38:39 yep 12:38:54 We're having some trouble with vandals and spammers.. 12:38:54 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 12:39:08 yeah, i just reported 47 users to staff 12:39:23 yay 12:39:37 you don't understand the hell weve had on here.. 12:39:46 its been a nightmare 12:39:52 Feburary 6 was a complete nightmare. 12:40:03 Yesterday wasn't that bad. 12:40:07 i said yay to what you said before that 12:40:10 21 reported users were blocked then 12:40:14 oh 12:40:17 my bad 12:40:34 our wiki ahs gone hyperactive this morning 12:40:40 has* 12:40:47 And, either we cooperate with the troll, or we keep blocking and blocking him. 12:40:49 11 pages created in 2 hours 12:41:10 i put all 47 users in for a global block request 12:41:13 He apparently wants to talk with "Echo" (aka ~FartherAway~). 12:41:36 they've left the wiki - years ago!! 12:41:50 Through, I am still worried. 12:42:02 An user tried to help us. 12:42:12 echo?? 12:42:18 He did give us some tips and advice. 12:42:20 or the one about to get globalled 12:42:22 Yep, "Echo". 12:42:39 he'll be back one day, i hope 12:42:41 No, Echo is the one who HHSuperFan wants to talk. 12:42:52 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 12:43:01 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 12:43:28 which one - all of them, lol 12:43:38 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 12:43:38 Yeah. 12:43:42 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 12:43:48 ive reported all our underage users as well 12:43:59 HHSuperFan posted a message on my wall, a few hours after I left. 12:44:11 about 0200 this morning?? 12:44:18 if so, ive seen it 12:44:20 Probably. 12:44:27 and blocked hm already 12:44:31 him* 12:44:33 Here's what he said: 12:44:36 "Dude, wtf?!? Like seriously. You said you weren't going to ban my account HHSuperFan, but you did anyway. As I said in chat I can become a big problem. Bigger than Kool, Yolo, or any of the other vandals who ever came here combined! I've already started creating more accounts in fact." 12:44:48 yep, thsts the one i blocked him for 12:44:53 Oh. 12:45:02 "So I present you with an ultimatum. Either convince Echo to come here and unblock me or be destroyed. Look at it this way, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice. Which one will you choose?" 12:45:52 echo doesn't have any rights to be able to unblock HHSuperFan anyway.. 12:46:02 so the threat was for nothing anyway... 12:46:23 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 12:46:26 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 12:46:54 HH, are you coming back to tsunamis 12:47:01 http://hypothetical-tsunamis.wikia.com/wiki/2017_Tokai_earthquake_and_tsunami 12:47:11 yes 12:47:15 yay 12:47:20 5 active users 12:47:28 and counting... 12:47:29 He was asking me to unblock his account, the "HHSuperFan" one. 12:47:48 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 12:47:57 HH is active again 12:48:02 Hey Bittersweet. 12:48:09 Hi! 12:48:15 We're facing problems with vandals again.. 12:48:27 This time, it's not Kool.. 12:48:37 who now 12:48:40 check the block list 12:48:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:48:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:49:04 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:49:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:50:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:51:04 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:51:14 Its Kool, no one sockpuppets like that (only other one is the TR-LL) 12:51:33 AND THEY ARE BOTH VERY SIMILARAT THEIR APPROACH.. 12:51:35 oops 12:51:40 ... 12:51:41 im no the CSS 12:51:45 theres like 50 of the recently blocked users 12:51:45 on* 12:51:55 47 to be exact yeah 12:52:07 Bitter, i just reported 47 users to staff 12:52:19 and requested a global block of them all 12:52:30 �� 13:58:39 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 13:59:00 Meh I have to summon it via the command line on my computer. 13:59:01 XD 13:59:18 Okay... :/ 14:01:12 Lol 14:01:35 :p 14:02:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:02:52 Back. 14:03:05 Welcome back 14:03:21 http://hypothetical-tsunamis.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 14:03:25 were on here 14:03:48 wb 14:03:53 @SM Ignore this Chat; just go to Layten's link. 14:03:55 :p 14:04:16 Okay. 14:04:18 :P 14:04:46 http://hypothetical-tsunamis.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 14:06:57 (Brb) 14:07:00 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:07:02 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 14:07:16 k 14:07:24 though this one IS dead.. 14:07:43 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:09:19 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 14:13:41 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 14:14:04 Thanks 14:14:10 Wb. 14:14:29 Done. 14:14:33 Oops, wrong chat. 14:14:39 lol :p 14:18:15 lol 14:18:24 http://hypothetical-tsunamis.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 14:21:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:12:57 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:13:03 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 0 lines to the page). 15:13:04 !updatelogs 15:13:07 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 15:13:07 !updatelogs 15:13:09 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 15:13:18 and we have evidence this time neo 15:13:22 now* 15:13:24 Yep. 15:13:37 !updatelogs 15:13:39 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 15:14:08 the sooner staff get back to me, the better it is for the whole wiki 15:15:00 http://hypothetical-tsunamis.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 15:15:17 -!- HHSuperFan15 has joined Special:Chat. 15:15:29 No it's not 15:15:32 oh shit 15:15:41 -!- HHSuperFan15 was banned from Special:Chat for 7200 seconds by Sassmaster15. 15:15:42 -!- HHSuperFan15 has left Special:Chat. 15:15:45 -!- HHSuperFan15 was banned from Special:Chat for 31536000000 seconds by Hurricane Layten. 15:15:50 Blocked. 15:16:16 give it another 5 mins, he/she will be back 15:16:19 whats the IP 15:16:22 Sorry I was plugging in my laptop. 15:16:23 Idk. 15:16:32 Idk 15:16:33 he came back 15:16:34 But I blocked 3 accounts of him. 15:16:40 ive done 2 15:16:49 15 socks.. 15:16:55 (facepalm) 15:17:11 I did 1. 15:17:13 im getting sick of this 15:17:19 ^ 15:17:23 whos done the other 10 then 15:17:24 ^ 15:17:42 !updatelogs 15:17:46 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 26 lines to the page). 15:18:08 (Block log)‎ . . Layten‎; Hypercane‎; StrawberryMaster‎ (16×) 15:19:20 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:19:23 !updatelogs 15:19:28 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 15:19:29 !updatelogs 15:19:34 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 15:20:06 This is starting to get annoying. 15:20:40 Yeah.. 15:20:43 Yep 15:21:05 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat. 15:21:09 Wb. 15:21:11 Blocked more socks. 15:21:13 Ugh. 15:21:20 test 15:21:25 oh, good 15:21:41 -!- BeoBlade has left Special:Chat. 15:21:41 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat. 15:21:49 test 15:21:53 im back now 15:22:05 If this guy returns, I'm going to have it out with him.. 15:22:12 I need an immediate staff response 15:22:16 I blocked up to "30" of them 15:22:26 Just now 15:22:26 THIRTY!? 15:22:28 lol 15:22:36 I blocked 23 of them today. 15:22:44 huh 15:23:14 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat. 15:23:19 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat. 15:23:31 huh 15:23:51 I blocked up to "41" 15:23:57 If this guy comes back, I will lose it. I will freaking lose it. 15:24:02 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat. 15:24:11 Sass, no we have to act professional. 15:24:13 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat. 15:24:18 -!- TheTrueMichelle has joined Special:Chat. 15:24:20 (Block log)‎ . . (15×); Hypercane‎ (20×) 15:25:34 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:25:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:25:37 !updatelogs 15:25:41 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 14 lines to the page). 15:25:41 Hello 15:25:44 omg 15:25:45 Hi 15:25:49 best idea ever 15:25:53 michell 15:25:54 What? 15:26:00 Blocked up to the number 52 on his accounts. 15:26:04 Wow. 15:26:06 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat. 15:26:19 52?!?!?! 15:26:21 Hmm... Michelle, that troll returned again. 15:26:26 does he ever give up 15:26:32 no 15:26:38 Nope. 15:26:39 and htats the problem 15:26:39 Apparently, no. 15:26:39 yea, because you guys blocked him 15:26:49 sassy 15:26:56 did you see rodin 15:26:57 ive tried to let him roam so the bot could get the evidence 15:26:57 He's a spammer! 15:27:01 ^ 15:27:09 indeed 15:27:13 ffs 15:27:19 this internet 15:27:22 Guys...stop blocking for just once and let him rant on Chat so we have more evidence. 15:27:22 Blocked up to the numbre 60. 15:27:23 Guys 15:27:25 Do you think we're going to cooperate with him? After all he done? 15:27:26 number * 15:27:30 ^ 15:27:32 @ SM 15:27:32 ok 15:27:37 what should my next hurricane be 15:27:38 Oh. 15:27:48 palutena or marty 15:27:52 15:27 (Block log)‎ . . (11×); Hypercane‎ (35×) 15:29:16 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:29:21 !updatelogs 15:29:23 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 15:29:26 !updatelogs 15:29:28 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 15:29:34 why is it the bot always goes when he comes on 15:29:45 That's what I'm wondering @Layten 15:30:02 ^ 15:30:04 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat. 15:30:08 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat. 15:30:22 yeah 15:30:25 Again... 15:30:43 just let the user roam, and then we get our evidence 15:30:49 ^ 15:30:52 Palutena or Marth 15:30:57 Okay. 15:30:57 idk 15:31:01 Marth @Michelle 15:31:01 please choose. 15:31:05 hype 15:31:15 Marth. 15:31:17 !updatelogs 15:31:20 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 18 lines to the page). 15:31:28 Cereza is coming tomorrow. 15:31:43 She will be a fish storm 15:32:04 Fine I stopped at 100. 15:32:12 ONE HUNDRED? 15:32:20 ok 15:32:24 15:32 (Block log)‎ . . (49×) 15:32:48 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:33:38 does that sound ok? 15:33:44 Yes @Michelle 15:33:49 what 15:33:51 cool. 15:34:04 Aren't you supposed to be teaching classes? 15:34:07 :p 15:34:18 yeah, michelle 15:34:21 Yeah aren't you supposed to be teaching right now? 15:34:23 I want you guys to be entertained, so I want to make sure to hit what you want 15:34:24 :P 15:34:25 Hmm... 15:34:27 :/ 15:34:29 :) 15:34:33 well, it's my lunch 15:34:37 Okay. 15:34:38 I smell a fish here 15:34:42 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat. 15:34:44 What? 15:34:56 and I don't teach 4th period. 15:34:56 /_\ 15:35:14 Illuminati. 15:35:15 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat. 15:35:28 Also 15:35:33 something is wrong 15:35:34 I have an ipad 15:35:44 so I can get on anywhere. 15:36:19 huh 15:36:20 but, I can't really edit until the end of the day 15:36:34 But I can gladly come on chat. 15:37:04 (Block log)‎ . . Layten‎; StrawberryMaster‎ (23×); Hypercane‎ (79×) 15:37:51 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:37:52 Show them our block log then 15:37:55 block list * 15:38:09 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block 15:38:10 I gave it in today 15:38:11 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockList 15:38:28 but weve ahd new socks on since 15:38:44 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 15:38:47 hi 15:38:51 Hey 15:38:53 Hey Bob 15:38:54 Hey Bob. 15:38:57 today has been hell 15:38:57 I saw HH was back 15:38:58 We've had some trouble here... 15:39:04 Hi Bob I blocked HHSuperFan 79 times in a row. 15:39:05 a lot 15:39:07 More of HHSuperFan? 15:39:10 Yep 15:39:11 yep 15:39:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:39:19 We need CheckUser! 15:39:25 Yeah..like NOW. 15:39:30 Staff needs to help us. 15:39:35 ive also requested that when I reported those 47 users earlier 15:39:35 Yep 15:39:37 "This user is currently blocked across the Wikia network." 15:39:44 His main account is blocked. 15:39:45 Is this Kool or someone else? 15:39:47 And not be useless like they are usually. no offense. 15:39:52 IP evasion!! 15:39:56 Bitterswett said it was Kool. 15:40:04 *Bittersweet 15:40:09 But, I am still unsure. 15:40:09 Maybe 15:40:17 Brb 15:40:19 I'm thinking it's not Kool. 15:40:22 ive requested checkuser when I reported 47 users this morning 15:40:23 k 15:40:23 Gotta walk across campus. 15:40:27 So the real HH was on this morning? 15:40:27 k 15:40:30 Okay @Hype 15:40:31 yep 15:40:33 Yes. 15:40:35 and its not him 15:40:36 @Bob Yes 15:40:41 he was on my new wiki 15:40:42 That's some good news. 15:40:47 Yep :p 15:40:49 yep 15:40:59 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 15:41:07 Could HHSuperFan be impersonating HH? 15:41:15 Maybe. 15:41:20 I would hope not. 15:41:22 http://hypothetical-tsunamis.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_Tsunamis_Wikia 15:41:23 But, probably not. 15:41:32 wanna join bob 15:41:48 Maybe some time. 15:41:49 Hi bob 15:41:54 Hey Michelle 15:41:57 k 15:41:59 Rodin is up 15:42:09 Cool. 15:42:19 Your storms are interesting. 15:42:41 !updatelogs 15:42:43 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 60 lines to the page). 15:42:43 Lol, I have 420 achievement points 15:42:55 wahts the username of the account 15:43:02 no scope blaze it 15:43:05 Cereza is next, Bob. 15:43:07 Who should we contact? Wikia Staff or VSTF? 15:43:19 Both! 15:43:23 ^ 15:43:24 1230 to be exact 15:43:34 VSTF rarely do anything 15:43:42 Did you see if staff replied to the email? 15:43:52 !updatelogs 16:02:53 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:02:57 horray 16:02:57 He replaced me as Echo's boyfriend 16:02:58 That's not an answer @HH 16:03:01 !updatelogs 16:03:04 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 11 lines to the page). 16:03:06 !updatelogs 16:03:08 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 16:03:12 That's why you're mad? 16:03:13 And they ALWAYS DENY they have anything going on 16:03:19 huh 16:03:20 BOTH of them 16:03:32 that's no reason to abuse us though, is it 16:03:33 Maybe you'd better get Qst on chat 16:03:43 hes no longer on wikia 16:03:51 You blocked him? 16:03:56 no 16:03:56 I sure hope so 16:04:03 he left in 2013 16:04:04 He's been nothing but trouble 16:04:12 Wait who left? 16:04:16 Wasn't Qst on chat Saturday? 16:04:17 only hype was here in 2013 16:04:21 @Bob Yesterday 16:04:24 Oh not Qst 16:04:25 Oh. 16:04:28 idk, im not on of a weekend 16:04:41 (Brb) 16:04:46 k 16:05:28 I've come on 153 days in a row :p 16:05:33 (surface) 16:05:35 Now 16:05:36 lol 16:05:43 Back (it was quick) 16:05:45 I'm not stupid 16:05:47 lol 16:05:50 Welcome back. 16:05:51 whys that 16:05:55 Thanks :p 16:05:56 -!- HHSuperFan101 has joined Special:Chat. 16:06:01 Wb 16:06:04 give me a good reason to think you arent 16:06:07 If you start blocking numbers 16:06:09 wb sass 16:06:09 Thank you, thank you 16:06:10 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 16:06:13 Ill just make random ones 16:06:13 wb 16:06:16 Hey Bittersweet 16:06:16 Hey Bittersweet 16:06:23 Hey Bittersweet, 16:06:32 -!- HHSuperFan102 has joined Special:Chat. 16:06:34 HHSuperFan sock? 16:06:36 we are just going to leave staff to block your IP 16:06:39 Yep. 16:06:40 ^ 16:06:40 Another one 16:06:44 -!- HHSuperFan102 was kicked from Special:Chat by Hypercane 16:06:45 -!- HHSuperFan102 has left Special:Chat. 16:06:45 Oh well. 16:06:47 -!- HHSuperFan101 has left Special:Chat. 16:06:52 -!- HHSuperFan101 was banned from Special:Chat for 7200 seconds by A Bittersweet Journey. 16:06:55 You're only making things worse for yourself. 16:07:04 @Bittersweet Don't ban him. 16:07:05 leave one of them in chat, for goodness sake!! 16:07:09 We were gathering evidence! 16:07:15 -!- HHSuperFan101 was unbanned from Special:Chat by A Bittersweet Journey. 16:07:15 -!- HHSuperFan101 was unbanned from Special:Chat by Hurricane Layten. 16:07:24 (pie) 16:07:25 I like how Jr Mime said my point was invalid on CC 16:07:28 I hate him 16:07:29 Hmm... tasty. 16:07:45 why 16:07:49 (Brb) in about 15 minutes 16:07:50 yummy 16:07:52 k 16:07:55 :p 16:08:36 -!- HHSuperFan102 has joined Special:Chat. 16:08:40 Those users are Kool socks 16:08:43 Welcome back. 16:08:43 You know what 16:08:46 DONT BLOCK THEM 16:08:49 It takes all the fun away 16:08:55 Not blocking them 16:09:02 Maybe I'll just leave then 16:09:07 !updatelogs 16:09:10 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 9 lines to the page). 16:09:24 101 got GLOBALLY BANNED 16:09:30 ..... 16:09:34 HUH!>!@!? 16:09:36 And now for the GRAND FINALE OF THE DAY!!!! 16:09:44 Kool? 16:09:50 My glorious escape 16:09:53 He is not Kool ABJ. 16:09:55 how 16:09:58 I'll make you ban me 16:10:04 No, its someone else 16:10:10 Before I log off for the day! 16:10:19 You ready? 16:10:22 Huh? 16:10:24 Answer 16:10:26 Please 16:10:27 Yep 16:10:30 0 16:10:31 1 16:10:31 2 16:10:31 3 16:10:32 4 16:10:32 I'm so ready 16:10:32 5 16:10:32 5 16:10:32 6 16:10:33 77 16:10:33 u 16:10:33 i 16:10:33 u 16:10:33 d 16:10:34 s 16:10:34 a 16:10:34 s 16:10:34 -!- HHSuperFan102 was kicked from Special:Chat by Hypercane 16:10:34 d 16:10:35 f 16:10:35 -!- HHSuperFan102 has left Special:Chat. 16:10:37 (pie)? 16:10:39 -!- HHSuperFan102 has joined Special:Chat. 16:10:46 Fuck fuck shit cunt! 16:10:50 S 16:10:50 s 16:10:51 dkejd 16:10:51 d 16:10:51 e 16:10:51 s 16:10:52 s 16:10:52 s 16:10:52 -!- HHSuperFan102 was banned from Special:Chat for 31536000000 seconds by Hypercane. 16:10:52 JUST LEAVE THE USER ALONE!! 16:10:53 -!- HHSuperFan102 has left Special:Chat. 16:10:53 Wanna a (pie)? 16:10:57 lol] 16:11:02 No 16:11:05 He is annoying 16:11:08 Gtg in 1 min 16:11:11 Thread:46172 16:11:14 you wan the IP blocked don't you 16:11:18 Thread:46172 16:11:19 !updatelogs 16:11:22 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 61 lines to the page). 16:11:27 Should I deleted that message? 16:11:29 *delete 16:11:31 He deserves the IP ban. 16:11:35 Back 16:11:38 Wb. 16:11:40 Wb 16:11:41 Thanks 16:11:47 Gtg be back at 3pm 16:11:50 (bye) 16:11:55 (Bye) 16:12:02 (bye) 16:12:04 -!- HHSuperFan103 has joined Special:Chat. 16:12:07 Last one 16:12:13 I fucking SWEAR!!!! 16:12:19 Why do I keep doing this? 16:12:19 Wanna a (pie)? 16:12:25 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 16:12:37 Will you give up, or will you keep acting immature? 16:12:37 She he she widowed make what'd ka sjidovn 16:12:41 jakej 16:12:44 apqkskclkjdjfjekdkfof 16:12:46 hajajiaiiaidiov 16:12:57 Bot 16:13:04 You there? 16:13:13 I was alone with the bot last night 16:13:19 !updatelogs 16:13:21 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 27 lines to the page). 16:13:22 IGNORED ME!!!!!! 16:13:33 BOT PRIVATE MESSAGE!!!!! 16:13:50 im going to PM, leave us to it you lot 16:13:56 € 16:14:07 > 16:14:07 < 16:14:07 ~ 16:14:07 ~ 16:14:08 ~ 16:14:08 ~ 16:14:08 ~ 16:14:08 ~ 16:14:09 ~ 16:14:10 €€ 16:15:39 !updatelogs 16:15:43 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 16 lines to the page). 16:15:56 !updatelogs 16:15:58 Turn off your Caps Lock @Layten 16:16:01 get inot pm, now 16:16:02 !updatelogs 16:16:03 <3 16:16:06 and stay there 16:16:14 I love these new emojis. 16:16:14 BAN ME NOW!!!! 16:16:18 I leave 16:16:36 :/ 16:16:37 I want to talk to you in private 16:16:40 stay in pm 16:16:45 @Layten Me? 16:16:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:16:49 -!- HHSuperFan103 has left Special:Chat. 16:16:59 you can join as well 16:17:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:17:06 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 16:17:06 we are in the vandals pm 16:17:12 Hey Bittersweet. 16:17:41 its gone quiet 16:17:47 Finally... 16:18:01 Finally//~ 16:18:04 .. * 16:18:19 Finally.... silence. 16:18:26 Good riddance.. 16:18:26 Silent Chat, Silent Chat... <3 16:18:32 well, I left a pm on him 16:18:44 !updatelogs 16:18:46 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 28 lines to the page). 16:18:51 wow.. 16:18:57 I (hate) HHSuperFan 16:19:07 lol, don't we all 16:19:13 :p 16:19:28 -!- TheTrueMichelle has joined Special:Chat. 16:19:36 it seems staff have granted my request for an immediate IP block then 16:19:36 Wb Michelle 16:19:38 Welcome back Michelle. 16:19:40 Meeting was boring 16:19:42 ugh 16:19:45 @Layten FINALLY. 16:19:53 we just got HH blocked 102 times 16:19:56 Thank god... 16:19:57 I am 100% sure HHSuperFan vandals are Kool. They have the same approach 16:20:04 and im calming the 103rd one down 16:20:07 I doubt it. 16:20:12 @Bittersweet 16:20:14 they seem to, yeah 16:20:21 He claims to be "Echo"'s former "boyfriend". 16:20:27 hmmm 16:20:28 Guys 16:20:30 Okay 16:20:31 yep 16:20:33 Yes? 16:20:39 instead of letting him swear 16:20:48 ehy not ignore the kid 16:20:59 !updatelogs 16:21:01 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 28 lines to the page). 16:21:03 Well, the Bot has all the proof we need 16:21:26 exactly, and we can use that to our advantage now you've stopped blocking him 16:21:59 Kool spams pages and spams walls of Adkins 16:22:11 *admins 16:22:14 uh, guys.. 16:22:15 http://www.intellicast.com/Local/WxMap.aspx 16:22:18 Well, HHSuperFan only spammed Chat 16:22:26 check the east coast sat 16:22:35 @Layten What on Earth....? 16:22:46 its doing an Alex!! 16:22:49 what sass 16:22:52 Now Kool vandalises chat on CCSW 16:22:53 Nvm 16:23:02 omg 16:23:10 Could Bonnie form 16:23:18 Dat convection doh 16:23:19 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 16:23:26 hye 16:23:29 hey* 16:23:30 anyway 16:23:31 Oh, I can't believe Bob is missing this! 16:23:34 Hi Collin 16:23:37 it seems lke it 16:23:37 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 16:23:39 Hey Collin. 16:23:40 like* 16:23:46 yep 16:23:47 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 16:23:58 Marth is my next named storm. 16:24:14 every day, I will make a storm 16:24:28 Every weekend, I will make a season. 16:24:45 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 16:24:50 hi 16:24:58 Hi Odile 16:24:59 we just blocked a user 102 times 16:24:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:25:08 9 in Chat 16:25:11 :O+ 16:25:12 yeah 16:25:14 Guys 16:25:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:25:19 yeah 16:25:24 Yes? 16:25:24 did you read above 16:25:29 Yes. 16:25:34 yeah 16:25:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:25:40 every day, I am doing a storm, every weekend is a season. 16:25:48 Cool :p 16:26:00 Cool. 16:26:06 When I get home 16:26:20 Another hyperactive user :p 16:26:23 I will go back to cleaning and polishing older pages. 16:26:37 and finish Rodin. 16:26:56 So, be excited. 16:27:04 I will @Michelle 16:27:31 Fun Fact: All 3 Junior Admins are on Chat 16:27:34 :p 16:27:39 its heading for me 16:27:43 do not ask why im wearing shorts in feburary 16:27:56 Uh, okay...? 16:27:58 The name Roy will be used for Thursday 16:28:12 and the name Ness for Friday. 16:28:36 Marth for Wednesday, 16:28:47 and Cereza for tomorrow. 16:28:52 OK, that low off the east coast has 60mph winds 16:28:58 Cool @Michelle 16:29:00 Wow. 16:29:08 sustained 16:29:11 cool 16:29:14 I think I see Bonnie in our future! :D 16:29:27 that's not bonnie 16:29:37 that is mars (Weather Channel) 16:29:53 id say it could become subtropical if this continues 16:29:57 ^ 16:30:01 and it isn't forecast to become bonnie 16:30:11 its bloody powerful for an etl 16:30:12 @Collin You never know... 16:30:38 that's what they said about alex'x precursor 16:30:44 alex's 16:31:06 have you seen it on sat collin 16:31:26 !updatelogs 16:31:28 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 16:31:36 !updatelogs 16:31:39 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 16:31:45 It's already named Mars. 16:31:53 yep 16:32:01 bonnie is out of the question. 16:32:32 I still want Bonnie. 16:32:35 ^ 16:32:44 check Imogens tail out..http://manati.star.nesdis.noaa.gov/rscat_images/cur12_low/zooms/WMBas30.png 16:33:12 cant acess it 16:33:12 eh 16:33:25 http://manati.star.nesdis.noaa.gov/datasets/RSCATData.php 16:33:34 check the purple area out 16:34:15 noe 16:34:18 *nope 16:34:26 damn 16:34:26 Wow 16:34:46 what 16:34:49 Bonnie 16:34:53 Will 16:34:55 Nvm @Layten 16:34:55 HUH 16:34:57 Come 16:35:03 link it 16:35:59 Layton 16:36:12 isnt the d word not allowed 16:36:16 Just rename that Bonnie. 16:36:22 what 16:36:32 hes blanking me 16:36:48 that's fine, at least hes not raving still 16:36:50 Ahem 16:36:53 !updatelogs 16:36:55 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 16:36:56 what 16:37:06 isnt the d word not allowed 16:37:11 huh 16:37:18 I got warned for saying it. 16:37:28 i said it once 16:37:30 @Layten she is asking if damn is allowed 16:37:52 well, its not swearing 16:37:58 I got warned for saying it once. 16:38:14 Staff are SO slow to respond 16:38:21 Dutchess said that word yesterday, and she was 'warned. 16:38:26 Strawberry was there. 16:38:40 https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/26/Gretchen_1974_track.png 16:38:55 Maybe this wiki goes by a ranked people are better policy. 16:39:08 Hmm... not actually... 16:39:10 What? 16:39:22 well, just in case 16:39:24 We treat all of our users as equal. 16:39:28 ^ 16:39:31 ^ 16:39:42 then why didn't Collin get warm 16:39:49 warned 16:39:58 for saying damn 16:40:02 but I did 16:40:05 Your warning is now invalidated. 16:40:09 ^ 16:40:14 Same with Dutchess. 16:40:14 same story with layten 16:40:16 oh. 16:40:19 calm down 16:40:38 Who isn't calm 16:40:39 Damn i don't really condider a curse word 16:40:42 ^ 16:40:48 I do. Idk why. 16:40:48 true 16:41:02 I consider damn, and hell acceptable here. 16:41:12 so do i 16:41:12 "Hell" I don't think is cursing. 16:41:19 as long as they are not over used 16:41:22 The others you will have to censor. 16:41:22 S***, F*** are unacceptable here IMO 16:41:33 and more to but i wont list them 16:41:40 they are ok as long as they are starred 16:41:47 mk. 2016 02 08